


Home

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a good boyfriend, Clark Kent is a sap, Clark's heart is with Bruce though so, Fluff, Green Kryptonite, M/M, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Superman could not move and go home, so his home came to him.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever SuperBat story!
> 
> I have been in love with these idiotic fools since April, maybe? And I just cannot stop the feels that came with shipping them. I don't believe in forever, but I see it in my Hand and Glove couple. ♡
> 
>   
> Happy reading!

Clark knew the moment he heard the engine of the Batplane, which was approaching his location, that he was in deep trouble.

But that was five minutes before the fight was over, and now, it had been ten minutes after the fight.

His ears were ringing and could not hear past the sound of his ragged breath. He was not sure how long it would take Bruce to arrive, so he tried to move even just one limb, but his body failed him.

He groaned, slumping his head back to the ground, which was a mistake because there was suddenly a shock of pain all over his head at the impact.

_Damn. Bruce is going to be so pissed at me._

He did not know how long he was there, falling in and out of consciousness, but then he could hear foot steps coming closer to where he was.

 _Please be Bruce,_ Clark pleaded mentally, then he had to add, _Even if he's likely to be royally mad._

“God damn it, Clark!” A growling voice was heard in the middle of the silence—and desert where the fight happened.

_Thank Rao!_

Clark tried to say something as Bruce—no, Batman appeared in his line of vision, but ended up coughing out blood.

Batman kneeled beside him, obviously assessing his injuries. “Shut up, you idiot!”

 _Wow. What a charmer._ Clark thought wryly and then coughed some more.

He watched as Batman tried to remove all the glowing green rocks around him, throwing it as far as he could. Clark knew that the Bat would still get them anyway after this—after taking care of him. He could feel him examining the Kryptonite around his body, but was also sure that the man already memorized where he threw the rocks away. 

“I told you to stay put,” Bruce said, taking out an equipment from his utility belt that could pluck the shards off from Clark's body, “but you never listen, do you?”

Clark's eyes flew open—when did he close them?—and chuckled at the statement and also in relief that he started to feel his strength and powers coming back. It hurt, but that was better than when his body started feeling numb due to so much pain.

Once Batman was done, he locked the lead lined box where the smaller pieces of Kryptonite were placed and put it in his belt before observing the Kryptonian. He brushed some stray curls away from his forehead and brushed his thumb against his eyebrow.

“Please save the yelling later,” Clark murmured so softly, Bruce almost missed it. “Or no yelling at all.”

Bruce hid a smile as he grunted, carefully lifting Clark up. “Oh, there's definitely yelling,” He said. “But I'll save it for later. Go and rest, Clark. We'll be home soon.”

 _Home?_ Clark hummed, nestling his face at the crook of Bruce's neck to make himself comfortable in the midst of pain and fatigue.

 _But I am already home, B._ He mused and did not even realize he fell asleep before they could reach the Batplane.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it lovely to think that they are each other's home?
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always welcome. Feel free to leave a comment if you want.
> 
>   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
